debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Cal Kestis
Summary Cal Kestis was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Knight who survived Order 66 during the Clone Wars, due to the sacrifice of his Master Jaro Tapal. He became a member of the Scrapper Guild on the planet Bracca, working there as a rigger during the reign of the Galactic Empire. Before the rise of Emperor Palpatine, Kestis was a Padawan who served the Jedi Order during the final days of the Galactic Republic. He served alongside his mentor Jedi General Tapal in the galaxy-wide Clone Wars. Everything changed for the young Jedi-in-training on the day of Order 66, the purge that all-but wiped out the Jedi Order. Betrayed by the clone troopers who served under their command, Tapal died protecting his apprentice from their former comrades. Having lost most of his fellow Jedi to the purge, Kestis went into hiding on Bracca but was ultimately discovered five years later by an Imperial group of Jedi hunters. Forced to reveal his secret connection to the Force, Kestis would reconnect with his Jedi roots as he sought to finish his training. To that end, he found a new mentor in the former Jedi Knight Cere Junda, who was on a secret mission of her own—to rebuild the fallen Jedi Order. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C '''| '''High 7-C, possibly 5-B Name: Cal Kestis Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Seemingly Mid 20s Classification: Padawan | Jedi Knight Attack Potency: At least Small Town level '(Can take down AT-ST's and block their blaster cannons, shouldn't be far off from Post-A New Hope Luke Skywalker and Ezra Bridger who was capable of moving asteroids alongside Kanan. Briefly fought the Second Sister but would have been defeated if not saved by Cere.) | '''Large Town level '(Fully reconnected with the force. Defeated the Ninth Sister. Defeated the Second Sister twice. Both of which are Inquistors which should make them not far off from the Grand Inquistor Defeated Taron Malicos, a Jedi General, with the help of Merrin. Was made into a Jedi Knight by Cere), possibly 'Planet level '(Slightly blade struggled and harmed Darth Vader, the latter of who was unimpressed by the power of the Death Star stating "the ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force") '''Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human regularly, Subsonic '''with Force Speed (Via Dash Strike and shouldn't be any slower then Ezra) | '''Peak Human regularly, Subsonic 'with Force Speed 'Combat Speed: FTL '''| FTL''' Reaction Speed: FTL '''(Can reflect blasters) | '''FTL Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Class M 'with force augmentation (Should scale to Ezra who raised the Lothal Jedi temple with aid from Kanan Jarrus) 'Striking Strength: Street Class physically, at least Small Town Class '''with Force Amplification | '''Street Class '''physically, '''Large Town Class, possibly Planet Class 'with Force Amplification 'Durability: Wall level '''naturally (Scaling to other force users), at least '''Small Town level '''with Force Amplification (Can tanks hits from blasters, rockets, and missiles.) | '''Wall level '''naturally, '''Large Town level,' '''possibly '''Planet level '''with' Force Amplification (Survived being somewhat stabbed by his own lightsaber) '''Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Dozens of meters with telekinesis, Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force Augmentation, Acrobatics(Can do various acrobatic movements, even as a padawan), Underwater Breathing (Type 3), Multilingualism (Understands droid speech, this could also be via Theran Force-Listening), Surface Scaling (Via Climbing Claws), Cosmic Awareness (With force senses), Velocity Manipulation (Via Force Stasis), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with his lightsaber.), Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mana Restoration (Via Enhanced Force Recovery. Can recover back force by blocking), Possible Instinctive Reaction (Cal will do things automatically), Mind Manipulation (Via Jedi Mind Trick), Information Manipulation and Psychometry/Retrocognition (Feels an "echo in the force" from objects gaining information about what a persons said, done, or wrote. Touched the Second Sister's saber and viewed her past. Done via Psychometry), Matter Manipulation (To activate a Holocron requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale.), Regeneration (Mid-low; via Force Healing. Normally shown to heal himself during meditation.), Healing (Asks BD-1 to give him stims when he's in a pinch, this can also be used to recover force energy via "The Power of Friendship"), Information Analysis (BD-1 has a map of an entire area prior to fully exploring the planet and can scan enemies to give data on them), Hacking (BD-1 can hack into droids, and Darth Vader's armor), Plasma Manipulation (With lightsaber), Attack Reflection (With lightsaber), Due to being a JedI Knight and trained Padawan he should also have: Biological Manipulation (Via Moricho), Power Nullification (Via Sever Force), Statistics Amplification (Via force speed), Enhanced Senses (Via force sight), Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, and Earth Manipulation (Via Alter Environment), Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him via Tataminis), Animal Manipulation (Via Beast Trick), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Could complete the trials on Dathomir without giving into the dark side, which were so powerful that even Jedi Master Cordova's mind was beginning to slip) Standard Equipment: 'Lightsaber, BD1 'Intelligence: Genius in combat (Remarked by the Second Sister to have had some training, shows skills in different styles such as Jar'Kai. His skills allowed him to hold his own against Imperial Inquisitors and defeat their Purge Troopers including disarming the Second Sister) Weaknesses: Lost most of his force abilities. | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Lightsaber Skills= *'Overhead Slash:' Unlocks a powerful strike that is deadly against weaker enemies. *'Dash Strike:' Cal dashes forward and attacks his target. Jump while dashing to flip over the target instead. *'Leaping Slash:' Cal can perform another powerful attack after an Overhead Slash. *'Whirlwind Throw:' Throws the double-bladed lightsaber in an area around Cal. *'Improved Dash:' Increase the distance that Cal can travel when using Dash Strike. *'Repulse:' An airborne attack that allows Cal to push away nearby enemies when he lands. *'Sprint Strike:' Attacking out of a sprint allows Cal to perform a special lightsaber attack. *'Lightsaber Throw:' Cal throws his lightsaber forward before pulling it back to him, hitting any enemies along the way. *'Power Throw:' Increases the range of Cal’s Lightsaber Throw. *'Evasive Kick:' Attacking after a quick evade allows Call to quickly perform a kick attack. *'Delay Thrust:' Waiting longer to press attack after Cal swings his lightsaber allows him to perform a special attack with increased range. *'Delay Combo:' Waiting longer to press attack after Cal swings his double-bladed lightsaber allows him to perform a continuous string of high-damage attacks. *'Switch Attack:' Cal performs a special attack while switching his lightsaber type. *'Lightsaber Mastery:' Increase all lightsaber damage. |-|Force Skills= *'Force Stasis:' Allows Cal to slow objects or enemies down to a near halt. *'Force Pull:' Allows Cal to pull enemies toward him for close ranged attacks and to remove metal parts from environments. *'Force Push:' Allows Cal to push enemies away. *'Wall Run:' Allows Cal to momentarily run on walls to reach areas inaccessible via normal movement. *'Jedi Flip:' Allows Cal to double jump. *'Force Attunement:' Cal’s maximum Force is increased. *'Mass Push:' Holding Push allows Cal to push groups of enemies and stagger large enemies. *'Howling Push:' A powerful Push allowing Cal to send groups of enemies flying and knock down large targets. *'Enhanced Force Recovery:' Cal regains more Force when he defeats an enemy, and regains some Force when he hits a blocking enemy. *'Empowered Slow:' Holding Slow allows Cal to slow his target for a longer duration. *'Burst Slow:' Holding Slow allows Cal to slow all targets around him. Increases slowed duration on target enemies. *'Grasping Pull:' Holding Pull allows Cal to pull and hold most enemies. Large enemies can be yanked towards Cal. *'Howling Pull:' A powerful Pull that yanks groups of enemies toward Cal. *'Greater Force Attunement:' Cal’s maximum Force is increased. *'The Power of Friendship:' BD-1’s stim canisters completely refill your Force Meter. *'Ultimate Force Attunement:' Cal’s maximum Force is increased. |-|Survival Skills= *'Survival Skills:' Cal’s maximum Life is increased. *'Precision Evade:' When performing a Precision Evade, Cal briefly slows enemies and recovers a small amount of Force. *'Superior Blocking:' Cal’s defenses are improved, allowing him to take less block stamina damage from incoming attacks. *'Agile Deflection:' Cal automatically deflects blaster bolts while he is sprinting or wall-running. *'Improved Stims:' Cal recovers additional Life when using a stim canister from BD-1. *'Enhanced Survival Skills:' Cal’s maximum Life is increased. *'Expert Survival Skills:' Cal’s maximum Life is increased. *'Personalized Stims:' Cal recovers additional Life when using a stim canister from BD-1. Key: Weakened Force Connection | Jedi Knight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Human Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Sword Users Category:Acrobats Category:Aquatic Respiration Users Category:Multilingualism Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Velocity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healing Users Category:Information Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Hacking Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Biological Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Earth Users Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Jedi Knight Category:Force Users